1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to merchandise surveillance systems and more particularly to antennas for detecting merchandise markers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surveillance system, antennas, such as magnetoacoustic EAS (Electronic Article Surveillance) antennas or RF (Radio Frequency) antennas, transmit interrogation signals that are received by markers by RF markers in the case of Radio Frequency ID (RFID) or magnetoacoustic markers in the case of EAS, located on merchandise within an establishment. The markers send corresponding signals back to the antenna. Thus, the interaction between the antennas and the markers establish an interrogation zone that can provide an establishment, such as a retail store, with a security system for its merchandise.
Conventional EAS surveillance systems, such as those that operate at 58 kHZ, include EAS antennas located in a pedestal, the floor, the ceiling or wall or a combination of each such that the EAS antennas can be used to monitor a large volume with the minimum number of antennas. While these types of systems are fine for large department stores and supermarkets, small shop retailers have different concerns since their security budgets may be lower and floor space may be at a great premium. Furthermore, because small retailer establishments are typically smaller than those of major retailers, the small retailer in-store items may need to be situated very close to the detection system, thereby increasing the probability of a false alarm. If large pedestals are used, the space available for items may have to be reduced.
Thus, a need has arisen to overcome the problems with the prior art and more particularly for a smaller and more efficient detector of markers for merchandise surveillance systems.